Resident Evil: The Omega Strain
by Blaze Storm 9
Summary: The survivors unite to take down UMBRELLA once and for all. Helped by a selection of all new characters, can the team overcome the new Omega Strain? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Rogue Goddess Part 1  
  
Please note. I do not own Resident Evil or work for Capcom. I do not own any characters in this chapter of the story.  
  
As someone approached the door, Rebecca shot a glance at Sherry before turning her attention back to what was about to enter the room. As the door handle began to turn, she realized who it was, and hurried to the door. Claire walked casually into the room and hugged Rebecca.  
"How has Sherry been?" Claire asked.  
"Good as an Angel. Have you found out any more new Information?" Replied Rebecca.  
Yeah, some stuff on the new viruses that UMBRELLA is creating, and a plan of this facility" Claire replied.  
"Cool. You know, Ive been thinking. You never told me how sherry got dragged into this. It will always be on her mind, and what about her family? Where are they?" Rebecca asked.  
"I told you, she will be staying with me, where no harm can come to her. I've saved her once, another time can't hurt, can it?" Claire replied.  
"So you'll never explain to her what happened to her family? About her mother and father? I think she's old enough to know, so why don't you tell her?" Rebecca continued.  
"Now isn't the time, and this certainly isn't the place either. When we get out of here I'll explain to her what happened to her family if she wants to know, otherwise it can wait. Now, what do you think we should do next? The usual UMBRELLA security systems will need us to verify our fingerprints, find the pass code and MO disk. I wonder they'll be?" Claire questioned.  
"Well, the first two will probably be with all the other files on the mainframe computer. The key cards I'm not too sure about, they could be just about anywhere really. Do you know what the casualty count is yet?" Rebecca continued.  
"From what I saw, I would say nearly everyone who worked here. None of the security guards stood a chance. They just weren't prepared for another outbreak," Claire replied.  
"Why does UMBRELLA bother to continue research into viral weapons that they can't control? They've lost four of their labs to these viruses so far. Either they realise what they are doing or more people will die at their hands. There are few people trained to deal with situations like this, and they can't be everywhere at once in case another outbreak occurs, and UMBRELLA won't pay to train more specialist guards, and so they leave their bases vulnerable."  
As Rebecca finished speaking, Sherry sat up slowly on the bed and looked at both of them.  
"What's going on? Has anything important happened, did I miss anything?? Tell me please!!" She asked. 


	2. Rouge Goddess part 2

Rogue Goddess Part 2  
  
Please note. I do not own Resident Evil or work for Capcom. I do not own any characters in this chapter of the story.  
  
Claire looked into Sherry's warm, baby blue eyes and sighed. "The only thing you need to know at the moment is that it isn't safe here and we need to get out of here before anymore people can be killed nearby," Claire said.  
"But how could something like this happen again? I don't think I could stand another outbreak like the one back home," Sherry replied.  
Don't worry," Rebecca started "You needn't worry about anything while me and Claire are around. As soon as we find a way out of here we are going to leave, but we'll have to trigger the self-destruct sequence, or at least destroy the lab to stop the virus spreading."  
"But that means more casualties doesn't it? Surely all the people and monsters you kill make you feel bad, almost like a killer?" Sherry asked.  
"Not really, because I know that what I'm killing is already dead so I can't kill them again, can I?" replied Claire.  
"No, but still, it's causing the deaths of a lot of people, or things, and what will I do if you two aren't there to help me? You can't protect me all the time can you?" Sherry argued.  
"True," Claire began "that's why I want you to take this, and be sure to protect yourself with it." She handed Sherry a berretta. "It's the one that helped me protect you in Raccoon city, and we both escaped thanks to it, so look after it, won't you?" Claire finished, handing her a black, shining handgun.  
"Sure, but I guess it will take a little time to get used to it," Sherry replied, weighing the gun in each of her hands.  
"Heh, don't worry about it. You're the youngest person I know to fight against UMBRELLA, and that's saying a lot! When we get out of here, I'll teach you some stuff about First Aid so you're a little more prepared in case something happens to you," Rebecca said, putting her hand on Sherry's shoulder.  
"Thanks. I'll try not to let you down, but."  
"If it's too much, don't worry about it, just take it one step at a time and you'll do just fine," Claire reassured her. Before Sherry could reply, the sound of shattering glass made them all jump.  
"What was that!?" Sherry exclaimed.  
"I don't know, but I think we had better find out. You ready for this Sherry?" Claire asked.  
"I think so," She replied.  
"Then let's go!!" Rebecca finished, walking towards the door and putting her hand on the handle. 


End file.
